User talk:Jäzzi/Archive XIV
Unbanning of Brad Edwards/Dr. Sonya Its been about two to 3 weeks. I say we let him back in. :Sock puppet, he's blocked from the wiki. Next time check before linking as it's a red link. Welcome template Can I gut this template and use it to build a new welcome message on another wiki? :Yes. ::Thank you Jäzzi :::No problem. Pictures? How do you take the edge of of a picture? like the white part and just leave what you want to be on there? Chibi Agnaktor :Magic wand. Then you crop. ::It also has to be in another format than jpg. 22:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) About this ban... What do I have to do or how long will it take to be unnbanned? ShadowJade 23:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Message from (talk) I'm Here Alright OA :Okay, since you aren't blocked on your main account, feel free to edit here all you want. Just make sure you don't come on with your bot again. Can you see how there is a shadow on the menu and the corners are curved myne are Square abd i dont have a shadow can you help? .CharmeRuler .Talk • '''. 20:57, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I understand what you mean. I'll look into it at my test wiki and if it works, I'll present it to Crimson. Also, please try to shorten your signature. Okay I havee done .CharmeRuler' .'Talk • 21:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban About a month or so ago, you said you'd consider lifting my chat ban. I was just wondering if you've had time to reach a decision. 02:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :No, you socked to get into chat, you're honestly lucky you aren't permabanned. ::Well I guess you mislead me then when you said you would remove the ban. 22:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Pretty sure that meant when you hadn't socked. ::::Well now you are confusing me. You told me that after I had previously socked, yet had contributed and began proving myself a bit. Unless you think I socked again? :::: 22:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat why am i still banned from the chat? Geoff109 :Did you annoy any of the other people? thats a good reason. ::No, not that I know of. Geoff109 :::Well, She probably just forgot, but seeing as how I am not an administrator. I will not be the one to un-ban you. Sorry for the messages Jäzzi. ::::You're unbanned now. Moveset templates I was doing a gen I learnset, and I noticed that the moveset box that accomodates for pokemon learning moves at different levels depending on the game happens to say TMs/HMs instead of leveling. Is there a different one that says leveling at the top, or is this just a mistake that needs to be fixed? Here's what I'm talking about: 23:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : You should use Movessettop instead of Movessettopalt, and same for other templates. See Zapdos/Learnset Generation I. The name of that template isn't very helpful, though. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Learnset Sprite So I noticed that some learnset pages have a sprite from that gen on them, while others do not. Is the sprite something that should be there, or does it just not matter? I added some myself, but I thought to ask whether or not this is something I should do. I kinda was just wondering if the absence of the sprite on some learnset pages is just from the creators/editors of those pages just not thinking to put the sprite there. 03:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Jazzi, I am adyniz, one of the Bulbapedia and Bulbagarden Archives admins. I have been meaning to talk to you regarding this user. Said user have uploaded 14 images and every single image has been taken from our site, Bulbagarden Archives. You can easily tell by looking at the resolution, size and the choice of the exact same scene in all of those pics. Some of them which are not 720p, have been taken with the help of alternate 450p image preview. If you want, you can check and compare them by yourself. Yes, you guys have equal rights to upload pics as we do and I am aware of the fact that images are a necessary part of a Wiki but it certainly does not mean that the users will copy images from other sites and without asking for their permission. There are DVDs, RAWs and DVRs available through which they can record and take their own snaps. We work really hard on them and it is not an easy task to get the high quality, well focused pic along with the choice perfect of scene. There is a lot more than just uploading when it comes to images. Unfortunately, it is not just the case with this user only but more than 50% of the images have been taken from Bulbagarden Archives. I am not asking you to delete them asap but at least, can you please enlighten Pokemon Wikia users to not use other sites' images without their permission and to upload their own. My apologies if I sounded rude but it was an important thing that I had to do. I hope you will take it under your consideration, awaiting for your reply. Thank you, have a nice day ahead. Adyniz 15:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :My deepest apologies for not answering this soon enough. From the cvn channel, it showed that your user page was created after this message, so I had thought this message was another user thanking me for the welcome. :Thank you for alerting me to this, I will be deleting the images they uploaded shortly and they will receive a short block. :Sadly, a lot of our images come from Bulbapedia, and I have been working not only to replace them, but to categorize the existing images and properly name them. :I can assure you that in time, we will have our own images. I can not promise that it will be soon, because despite how much I try to replace them, people upload more. :Crimsonnavy is more alerted to the copyrighted pages and images. But I do check when I suspect that they are from Bulbapedia. :I will be creating a forum and placing a link in the Sitenotice and community corner and a short description of the forum into both of the messages. If you would like you are completely welcome to add some input into the forum. :My sincerest apologies. : ::It is okay and thank you for the cooperation. I hope that it will be resolved soon. Adyniz 16:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ohai I did not upload personal ones. That is Sheldon Cooper from the show The Big Bang Theory. Live long and prosper. 16:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't clarify. Personal image is a term used to describe images used only on your userpage, not images of yourself. I should've said userpage image to clarify. Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 How is the sequels of Pokemon Black and White are different?Golden Manda 16:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Expire hi, its been about a week scince the block was lifted and i would like to come in chat. can you unban me? thankyou.Dr. Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 13:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Excuse the intrusion, but I'd just like to point you in the direction of our Chat Policy. Even though the 25 edits minimum don't have to be solely mainspace, the vast majority of your edits are either to your userpage or talk pages. You have just 12 mainspace edits, with the last one being over two months ago. Might wanna think about contributing more before bugging Jäzzi. Jazzcookie 13:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::omg, you have to be kidding me, you are not seriousDr. Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 14:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry for the extra message Jäzzi. Sonya he is not kidding you. you need to make more main-space edits. --Halcyon is Talking :::Why do you always reply to the messages i send to other people, and Jazzi is a girl hence her profileDr. Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 15:49, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dr. Sonya, people can respond to any message that goes through the talk pages at the wiki. Since Jazzi was the one who issued the ban, it's up to her, but other moderator's opinions can give input to the situation. Also, I'd like to point out that Slaying's use of the word "he" was to Jazzcookie, not Jäzzi, though, both are female. ; ) — Wattz2000 17:06, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::If jazzi says i can come back in then i can, and i have made more edits recently, so please i dont want anyone to reply, becuase it might get heated up, and jazzi will blame me for the argument.Dr. Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 17:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You're not being unbanned yet. ::::::-_-, ok, do you want me to make more edits? is that the problem, becuase i remember you saying i could be unbanned today.Dr. Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 18:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC)